


write it on your heart

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: to love (and to be loved) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Steve and Kono celebrate New Year's 2010, their first as an engaged couple, in Busan.





	write it on your heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Write it on your heart that every day is the best day in the year." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

Steve and Kono ended up spending New Year’s Eve in his apartment, tucked away beneath a blanket in the living room while a movie Kono had long since forgotten the name of played in the background. Her flight was leaving early on the second. Until the moment she had to leave him, though, she was going to pretend she’d never need to.

 

“Hey,” Steve murmured next to her. “What’re you thinking about over there?”

 

“Nothing,” she replied honestly, snuggling closer to his side. “I’m just happy to be here with you, that’s all.”

 

“I’m happy you’re here with me,” he told her seriously, his hand lifting to brush his hair away from her eyes. He smiled down at her, his eyes shining as she beamed up at him, and then lifted his hand to glance down at his watch. “It’s twelve-oh-one,” he reported. “It’s officially a new year, babe.”

 

“Mm,” Kono hummed noncommittally. “It doesn’t really feel like it.”

 

“Well, it’s not actually a New Year _here_ ,” Steve pointed out. “ _Seollal_ isn’t until the fourteenth of February. That’s when everyone will be celebrating. This is just an average Friday.”

 

“It’s still five o’clock in the morning on the thirty-first back home,” Kono commented idly. “I wonder if the kids have gone in and started jumping on Seth and Bridge’s bed yet.”

 

“They do that on New Year’s Eve?” Steve asked confusedly.

 

“They do that _every day_ , honey,” Kono corrected amusedly. “My brother hasn’t slept past six since Maia was eighteen months old. It’s gotten worse now that Ruby’s joined the club.”

 

“Ruby’s what, a year old? How is she able to get out of her crib at all?” Steve asked confusedly.

 

“She has her ways,” Kono replied cryptically.

 

He shook his head with a smirk. “I’ll take your word for it, then.”

 

“They’ll be calling us soon,” Kono sighed, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. “The girls both hate it when someone’s missing from things back home.”

 

“Is that why they called us, sobbing, on Christmas Day, asking why you weren’t there to watch them open their presents?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“That would be why, yes.” Kono glanced at the television screen in front of them. “What is this that we’re watching, again? I was only halfway paying attention.”

 

“It’s an old drama,” Steve explained for the third time that evening. “There’s not much else on worth watching this late. I’m sure that we could find something, though, if you wanted. I haven’t exactly been paying attention to this, either.”

 

“Yeah, no. I’m not going to be able to focus right now,” Kono admitted. “I’m too tired. Why are we still up?”

 

“You wanted to stay up until midnight,” Steve reminded her.

 

“Oh, right. I brought this on myself.” She sighed heavily. “If we get to spend New Year’s Eve in the same place again next year, we are going to do something much more interesting than this year, all right? I am entirely too comfortable on this sofa with you. I almost didn’t make it to midnight.”

 

“You mean you don’t want to watch old Korean dramas and eat takeout in our pajamas every year for the rest of our lives?” Steve teased lightly. “Well, damn. Now I have to cancel all my nefarious plans.”

 

“You’re hilarious,” Kono told him sarcastically. “A real riot, honestly.”

 

“And yet you still agreed to marry me last week,” Steve reminded her.

 

“Well, you see, you opened that little velvet box and the ring took me by surprise,” she joked dryly. “I just, I spoke without thinking about much else.”

 

“Nice, Kalakaua,” Steve scoffed amusedly. “Real nice.”

 

“You know what you were getting into when you decided to propose,” she replied unapologetically. “I have no sympathy for you.”

 

“Good,” Steve laughed. “Because I promise you that I have no regrets.”

 

“Well, of course not.” Kono tilted her head back to smile up at him. “I’m pretty amazing.”

 

“You are, yes,” Steve agreed, amused. “And very humble, too.”

 

“Shut up,” she laughed, her head falling back to his shoulder as she sighed happily. “Did you think, the first time you met me, that we’d end up here?”

 

“The first time I met you, I thought you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen,” Steve replied honestly. “And then, after spending about fifteen minutes alone with you, I knew I eventually _wanted_ to end up here. Does that count?”

 

“Yeah,” Kono breathed out slowly. “It does.” She shook her head, smiling softly. “You knew from that first night, huh?”

 

“Oh, I was gone,” he promised, smiling fondly. “As soon as you started talking in that coffeehouse, I thought, ‘ _well, this is it. This is the girl I want to marry,’_ and I haven’t stopped thinking it since.”

 

“You know, sometimes when you say things like that, I wonder how on Earth you’ve managed to convince your SEAL team that you’re this thick-skinned badass a hundred percent of the time, because you’re literally nothing but a sweetheart when you’re not with the Navy,” she teased.

 

“Please don’t say things like that in front of Freddie,” Steve sighed. “The last thing I need is for him to have even more ammunition when he’s writing his best man speech for the wedding.”

 

“Oh, he’s going to roast you, babe,” Kono told him seriously. “You’re asking your best friend of the past what, five years, to speak at your wedding. He’s going to mock you until you take the microphone away.”

 

“I know,” Steve muttered, wrapping his arm more tightly around her shoulders. “I just had to ask him to stand up with me, didn’t I?”

 

“Don’t worry, honey,” she comforted, reaching up to pat his cheek. “You can mock him back at his wedding when he and Kelly finally get their act together.”

 

“Ah, they’re off again,” Steve sighed, shaking his head.

 

“They’re always off-again,” Kono replied bluntly. “And then they’re on-again. They’re eventually going to figure it out, and then they’re going to be as disgustingly adorable as Freddie always complains that you and I are. And, if we have to, you and I are going to help him figure it all out so that can happen.”

 

“Why, so you can have reasons to make fun of him?” Steve asked laughingly.

 

“Well, yeah, of course.”

 

“And people say he and _I_ are like siblings,” Steve muttered.

 

“What was that?” Kono questioned, raising a challenging brow.

 

“Nothing,” Steve assured, clearing his throat and smiling down at her. “My dad called while you were shopping earlier.” He hadn’t gone with her, as he’d had to sit in on a phone call with one of his superiors to get out of driving to base. “He wanted to know if we have anything planned on the wedding front yet.”

 

“Your _father_ asked if we had anything planned for the wedding?” Kono repeated, more than a little surprised by the turn of events.

 

“Yeah. I guess he wants to be more involved in my life and Mare’s now that we’re all grown up,” Steve replied quietly and slightly bitterly. “Anyway, he, uh, wanted to know if we might want to use the house for the wedding or the ceremony or something. I told him we’d get back to him.”

 

“Okay,” Kono replied easily. “Hey.” She smiled up at him when he met her eyes. “I love you.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
